


「卡带/斑带」人一生中吃甜食的次数是固定的

by poorbuggy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 在和平年代，宇智波一族长于写作，写轮眼的开眼主要仰赖于原生家庭与悲惨恋爱，文学界的新星宇智波带土也不能免俗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. 杨桃

旗木卡卡西十七岁，在厨师学校念书，周末带了新做的甜点去他的朋友家做客。秋风萧瑟，朋友正在创作文学巨著，已有半个月闭门不出。

自上一次忍界战争结束，改革开放以来，涌现了一大批战争文学，其中，宇智波一族因心思细腻，和将痛苦成百倍变作养料的能力，表现上佳，堪称达到了精神娱乐方面的垄断。坊间盛赞：如果没有宇智波，我们看什么书呢？

“卡卡西，你终于来了！”他的朋友宇智波带土高兴地从长廊里奔出来，手里捧着一堆稿纸，“快看看我这篇偶得的世纪佳作，宇宙瑰宝、心灵的钻石！”

这时期他留着长发，一头炸炸的毛，扎了起来。站在玄关里像忍人回家很早的狗一样两个脚不断点着地，兴奋而焦急。

“喂，总得让我进去再看吧。”

“我急死啦，”带土扔给他拖鞋，洪亮地说，“我一定要快一点写出文学巨著，因为我可是宇智波啊！”

带土在几年前的一次多国联合举办的文学营（非常无聊）中结识了新一届自来也奖的获得者长门，长门跟他说一定要去切身感受痛苦。他彼时只觉得无所谓，因为他是宇智波人，宇智波人天赋异禀，比如说，即使他没有跟人上过床，也照样可以写出不错的官能小说。

直到他十六岁时，野原凛有了第一个男朋友，不是他也不是卡卡西，此事轻而易举地击溃了他，令他辗转反侧，满腔委屈与心酸难以下咽，一边流泪一边流畅地写下了若干精美作品，该短篇小说集好评如潮，使带土获得了木叶新星奖。

原来那是真的——不如说，那当然是真的。痛苦是所有创作者的养料，宇智波人能够用得更好。

时间回到此刻，他把手稿方方正正地拿好，给卡卡西看，还极为难得地给客人泡了一杯玄米茶。卡卡西系当地读书会荣誉成员，阅禁书无数，使他有些紧张，如坐针毡，身体重心从左边屁股瓣挪到右边屁股瓣。夕阳正好，猫在外面大声地叫春。

“如此如此，这般这般......”看完之后，卡卡西点评了一番，矜持地说，“总而言之，就是感情戏比较欠缺。”

“怎会如此啊，”带土伤心地搓着手，“以前我练笔写了亲热系列的同人，你都很喜欢的。”

“你小学时候有好好学《杨桃》吗？”卡卡西摇摇手指，看起来很博学，“事物有多面，叙述的人角度不同，看起来也不同。原作已经完整呈现了一颗杨桃，同人只需要从一个角度用小刀口斜切进去，但现在你就是原作，当然很不一样。”

“唔，唔。”

“试着回忆一下你凄惨的恋爱之路吧。”

“想不起来了。”带土羞愧地说，“你又不是不知道，对于悲伤的事情，我总是很悲伤，但是忘得很快。”

卡卡西沉吟半晌，锤了一下手心。

“不如我们在一起吧。”他提议道，“我会每天欺负你，冷暴力你，玩弄你，对你撒谎，出轨，这样你就可以在谈对象中感受痛苦。”

带土难以置信：“什么？”

“你还有得选择吗？”卡卡西辩证地说，“你只有我一个朋友。”

带土惊魂未定。

“带土，你十八岁了，也该谈谈对象闹闹分手了，不然写轮眼怎么开眼？你同族的侄子被哥哥折磨，加之在幼儿园跟同学纠缠不清，年仅五岁已经开到三勾玉，等他识字了，在文学领域岂不要把你这个做叔叔的吊打吗？”

在战争时代，带土因为卡卡西的眼睛被敌人弄伤，开了二勾玉，之后战争很快结束，他的写轮眼也因此停滞不前，与他住在一起的老祖宗宇智波斑在日常生活中不遗余力地虐待他，但他终日嬉皮笑脸，没再受到什么伤害。据斑说，写轮眼的等级越高，越能冷漠地看清这世间的因果，这正是宇智波一族多出文豪的原因。

带土闻言果然十分犹豫。

卡卡西拍拍手，站了起来：“那就这么定了，我明天去水之国交流学习，一周才回来，你开始学着思念对象吧。”

“啊？天还没黑呢，你就要走吗？”

“是啊，冷暴力从现在开始。”卡卡西瞥他一眼，“我有时候连续一周晚上都要洗狗，没空陪你。”

带土想了几秒钟，像电视剧里一样试探着说：“难......难道，我还比不上你的几条狗？”

卡卡西欣然点头，伸手摸了摸他厚厚的棉被头发。

“很不错，就是这样，越作越好。”

他来去如风地离开，留下半杯温温的茶。

带土犹疑地思考，卡卡西又不喜欢他，还硬要谈对象，说白了，极有可能只是为了欺负他。这件事让他已经有一点痛苦。

之后的一周他们果然没有见面，卡卡西去水之国学习做海鲜，回来时给他捎了那边最好的人工泪液与一套彩色墨水作为手信，让他写东西注意保护眼睛，送来时稍带了自己新做的甜糯板栗饼，临走还亲了亲他的嘴。带土十分感动，觉得谈对象其实还不错，怎么会痛苦呢？


	2. 推拿

“你最近写了很多恋爱小说。”斑说。

他面前的矮桌摊着几本粉嫩薄书，是带土最近用马甲刊登新连载的少女杂志。木叶的纸媒行业正如日中天，种类十分丰富。这类少女杂志在小学至三十岁的女性人群中颇有人气。

“嗯，嗯......”带土心虚低头，不想让对方知道自己为了创作跟无辜的好朋友谈对象一事。

十尾小脚哒哒，从角落的窝里踱步而来，拱拱他的腰，他伸手摸十尾的脑袋，它巨大的红色独眼立刻舒服得眯了起来，尾巴高速摇动，掀起一阵狂风。宇智波带土的思路开始游离：卡卡西是爱狗人士，每次见到十尾反应却很麻麻，狗只有一只眼睛有什么大不了吗？卡卡西有八个狗，其中也有像他本人一样戴单边眼罩的，他只是喜欢可爱的狗罢了，畸形的狗得不到他的爱……

“跟你说话呢，小逼崽子还敢走神？”斑凶神恶煞地敲矮桌。

“......我写恋爱小说怎么了？”带土突然间牛了起来，想到他的好朋友卡卡西，使得他从不知何处得到了爱的力量，腰杆挺直，表情坚贞，站在道德的制高点质问道，“你瞧不起恋爱小说吗？”

自他开始创作起，斑就通过各种棋类运动教导他战术思维，告诉他做文豪和做坏人是一个道理，切忌头脑简单，几秒钟内至少要想到十招开外的一百种可能性和应对，在形成如此的思维之后，仍旧靠直觉去做，那就是文豪。

带土不明所以，仅学会下棋规则就花去了好几天，常常不知自己输在哪里，被骂得蔫头耷脑，经历种种严酷的体罚。斑口中时时念叨：上辈子杀人这辈子教猪......由此他心中揣摩，斑随时有可能杀了他。不过从斑出现开始，已经过去十三年，既然还没有被杀，带土也日渐习惯，并没那么害怕了。

“我没有瞧不起恋爱小说，”斑悠悠地说，“但是你谈恋爱，不用跟家里通报一声吗？”

“家里”即是指他自己，这个家庭的成员只有两人，带土被常年欺压，下辖一条很丑的狗和一盆很大的捕蝇草。

他正待口吐利剑，诸如“我已经十八岁了，就算出去鬼混又怎样”，下一刻，斑的动作使他闭上了嘴——斑从衣服口袋里，循序渐进地拎出了一串、五个套子，封面上绘有色彩缤纷的热带水果。带土呼吸一窒，头皮发麻，冷汗流了下来。

他平时常穿斑的衣服，因为宽松舒服，上次去约会也挑了一件，回来丢进脏衣篓的时候，不慎忘记掏干净口袋。

“......对不起，对不起！”他真的怂了，爬起来往外跑，被走廊里摆放的大捕蝇草绊倒，一屁股坐在地上，眼泪涌了出来，“我下次不会穿你的衣服去鬼混了......”

“你还敢有下次？”斑叠立在他面前，逆着光，像一个毛发蓬松的巨人。

事情发生在前几日，宇智波带土在对象家约会，他很喜欢去卡卡西家，在战后，卡卡西回过一次边境，找到神无毗桥任务时经过的巨蘑菇森林和巨竹林，运了一些巨物回来，蘑菇做奶油汤和烤蘑片，在木叶街头办了一个公益粮仓活动（毫无意义，仅凭借他的脸分发出去，但让卡卡西找到了做厨师的梦想），竹筒则是做成了八个泛着清香的狗房子，狗和带土都很喜欢。

此次约会项目是一起做饭，带土切胡萝卜时不慎切到手指甲盖，当即哀哀叫唤，泪流不止，卡卡西很紧张，将其带去不远的木叶医院，询问是否要打破伤风。凛给他消了毒，贴上创可贴，捧着他的手笑眯眯说：“还好送来得及时，不然都愈合啦！”二人闻言面红耳赤，深深低下了头颅。

吸取了此次教训，第二天他们出门约会，去的是带土作品改编舞台剧的排练现场。卡卡西精心打扮，露出小脸，与他拖手走路，使带土获得被路人羡慕的女主角体验。

即使是带土，见到卡卡西脸的次数也并不多，阳光下看，他整个人只有很浅淡的色素，像16岁那年带土悲伤的短篇集插画中一个掉色的小人。在沿途女生们的目光中，带土开始身体不适，喘不上气，拿袋子套在自己口鼻上呼吸，希望他不要露出脸来。卡卡西只好再把面罩拉上。

“带师，您来了！”舞台剧导演奔上来迎接他们，“这位是？”

“我男朋友。”带土介绍道。

在各国文艺界，已然兴起了搞同性恋的潮流，导演打量卡卡西，认为此人大概也是哪个小演员，靠睡觉上位，戴面罩隐瞒身份，导演了然地微笑，话里话外暗示我们这边的小演员也任带师挑选，说完转身回到热气腾腾的彩排中。

“文艺界好肮脏。”他走后卡卡西说。

“就是这样啦。”带土浑不在意，“不止这里，整个世界都差不多肮脏，等我更厉害了，成为最大的文豪，就要颠覆这种规则！”

卡卡西很喜欢听他吹此类牛逼，一时间搂着他爱不释手。

带土去跟演员们打招呼，其中有一名黄发高马尾的哥们与他相谈甚欢，说他使他想起了自己以前一位爱笑的朋友，带土说哈哈是吗。卡卡西用死鱼眼注视着这一切。

观看彩排时，带土从某个吃冰淇淋的间隙里，就剧情有感而发地问，“卡咖吸，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“......有。”

“什么！”带土微微一惊，“谁？我认识吗？那我要你陪我谈对象就很不应当了，你喜欢的人喜欢你吗？”

“应该不喜欢。”

“怎么回事啊，”带土露出了大概是替他悲伤、又松了一口气的复杂表情，嘟哝说，“对方要求这么高？”他从屁兜里摸出灵感笔记本，封面是一个灯泡，翻开，字迹像狗爬。

“既然如此，说说你的痛苦。”

卡卡西没有搭茬，而是没头没尾地反问，“以后，带土会潜规则演员吗？”

“我没兴趣，”带土说，“不过等你什么时候出轨，我也可以潜规则演员作为报复，公平吧？”

晚上去卡卡西家留宿，带土手指还在痛，仅负责焖饭，他多放了水，煮出一锅介于粥和饭之间的东西，打开盖的一瞬间，冷空气灌入，内胆壁上迅速结出了一层薄薄的皮，像大地在冬天皲裂。带土睁大眼睛，好奇地把头伸进去观察，被拽住领子往回扯，卡卡西拎着他的耳朵尖叫：“你也太笨了吧！！”

但为时已晚，带土脆弱的眼睛不慎被蒸气熏到，于晚饭后开始发炎，卡卡西给他滴眼药水（观察到他会在药水滴入眼球时浑身颤抖一下），带土非常不好意思，推拒道：“你不能对我这么好，你得伤害我。”

“你懂什么，”卡卡西扒拉他的下眼睑，涂上药膏，“我先对你好，再伤害你，给一甜枣打一棍子，对你造成长久的精神上的折磨，这样你才可以更痛苦。”

“是吗？”带土疑虑。

他的眼皮被药膏粘连起来，什么都看不见，嘴唇上突然被亲了一下，这是第二个吻，卡卡西按住他的后脖颈，在短暂的磨蹭轻舔之后伸进了舌头，好舒服，胃里暖洋洋的，头皮发麻，他的脸像木叶拷问部烧红的烙铁。

谈对象这么久，尽是舒服的好事，可谓一点痛苦也没有。

卡卡西过了一会儿才注意到手里的皮肤已经濒临自燃，火遁忍者的体温都偏高，他想起小时候看这位吊车尾同学在河边练豪火球，偶尔烫伤嘴周，而且嘴唇总干巴巴的，要在屁兜里放一管唇膏，涂上了润润亮亮，那时候卡卡西就想亲他。

此刻，带土已经被吻得绵绵软软，嘴微张，舌尖被勾得吐出来，像手术后还没醒麻醉的狗。卡卡西把手伸进狗的衣服里，狗扭动起来，发出呜呜的声音——

“所以，你男朋友就是卡卡西啊？”斑用写轮眼对准他的眼睛，看完了这一切，但在涉及疑似是性行为的这段记忆时，只有一片漆黑，像踢到了铁板，他暗暗心惊：没想到带土的抗幻术能力已经有如此造诣！

“我跟他在一起是为了感受痛苦。”带土毫无办法，只好交代，“不是真的恋爱，卡卡西也是想帮我的忙，这一切都是为了创作......”

“做了吗？”斑打断他，直指要害。

“做，做做了......”带土声音渐小。

“感觉怎么样？”

“还不错！做的时候很喜欢，之后就感到空虚。”

“其实他就是骗你上床吧？”

“你干嘛那样想别人？”带土嘟哝道，“自己又不是什么正经长辈......”

“你再说一遍？”

“我说，”宇智波带土广阔的思路开始往另一边发散，一颗好了伤疤忘了疼的胶囊迅速在他的胃里释放开来，他露出了一个笑容，这笑容往往昭示着他犯病了，“哼哼，臭老头，你很关心我嘛！”

斑拧起眉头：“什么？”

“你很关心我的感情生活啊，还担心我被占便宜……其实你也是为了让我有一个利于创作的残酷环境，才一直那样欺负我的吧？体罚我也是为了让我锻炼身体，健康成长。”带土嘿嘿地凑近，表情像刚睡醒或脑子坏了（此情此景应该是二者兼有），“其实你是很喜欢我的吧？”

下一秒他被打飞出去，躺在庭院的草丛里，过一会自己爬起来，抹抹脸，对房间里比了个中指，大喊“当我没说”，决然地离家出走了。

带土离开家，去找卡卡西玩。时值傍晚，卡卡西刚洗完狗，身上是狗香波和吹风机热风的味道，让人很想抱住，带土胃里暖暖的感觉又出现了。两个人进了屋，并肩看电视，实则没有一个人在看，带土怨声载道，老头好刻薄，写连载好辛苦。卡卡西提出可以用雷切给他按摩肩颈，说话间就张开手掌，电光在五指间闪烁，经过十几秒的控制调节，像液化气灶那样，手心的光渐渐熄灭了。

卡卡西将手按在他的两片斜方肌上，带土抖了一下，电流就随着手掌动作扩散开来，卡卡西的动作十分职业，力道适中，拇指推拉他的肩胛骨缝。

“嗯，嗯......就是那里，好舒服！太厉害了，卡卡西，厨师学校还教这个吗？”

“我有一次去找小凛，在医学院蹭课学会的，加上雷切改良了一下。”

带土立马咬上直钩，双重醋浪涛天：“你什么时候单独去找小凛玩？”

“不告诉你。”

“啊？怎么这样！”

木叶的技师给这名文豪推拿了半晌，手聚拢在锁骨前方，拇指从耳后按向下巴骨，不同于其他的瓜子脸宇智波，带土的脸是偏圆的，这是他很喜欢的地方。来回数次之后，卡卡西突然猛地扣拢了他的脖子，带土有点惊讶，象征性挣扎几下，他反而加大了力气，带土索性放弃挣扎。

“你很信任我嘛。”卡卡西说。

“为什么不信任啊，你只是在玩......花样吧，卡卡西……又不可能想杀我......”

他费力仰起头，柔软脑瓜蹭在卡卡西肩膀上。

“就算我是坏人......也不会杀我吧？”

他原本有毛嘟嘟的眼睛，现在睫毛全都沾湿成缕，脸上两行歪歪扭扭的眼泪。卡卡西见状一时激动，捏的手劲更大了。带土从什么时候开始掉眼泪的？仅仅是知道他和小凛单独见面，就急得要哭了吗？

“......”带土被勒得两眼翻白：“喂，你们……怎么都喜欢掐我脖子......”

卡卡西的手僵住了，像一把生锈铁钳。

“我们？谁？”他的声音被塞了一把冰块，“斑也这样虐待你？”

带土自知失言，立刻嗷的一声假装晕了，将此事糊弄过去。

入冬后不久，斑遛狗时扭到了腰，在木叶病院接受理疗。卡卡西作为一名赘婿（现阶段他并不承认），拎着果篮前去探望，只见带土正在陪床，给同个康复室的很多老人掐表看时间，调整热疗灯位置，盖衣服拿枕头，忙得滴溜乱转。

斑与隔壁床的大爷聊天，说带土小时候肚子饿了就大嚼他的头发，即使遭到老拳殴打，下一次仍然要吃。带土恼羞成怒，说：你别讲了！大爷们哄笑：个小宁，还晓得发火哩。病房内充满了快活的空气。

临近中午，病友都四散而去，带土去找医忍拔吊瓶，卡卡西得以与宇智波斑进行了简短的交谈。

很小的时候，大概是五岁，卡卡西在打闹时不小心弄伤了带土的眼皮，斑严令禁止他们再一起玩。大约有半年时间他们一见面就低下头，后来旗木朔茂出事，战争也逐渐扩大，他们很快地上学、毕业，又分到一个小队，卡卡西在神无毗桥一战中为保护带土失去了一只眼睛。斑及时地出现在那里，可以说是救了他们。战后卡卡西偶尔去带土家玩，才知道那是一个不寻常的家庭：过于阴森的长廊、古怪的大人、奇丑无比的狗和可疑的植物。他和斑通常只有平淡的点头招呼，有时对方的审视让他感到如芒在背。

“您在他身边有什么目的？”没有多少时间，卡卡西单刀直入地问。

“什么目的？”斑似乎第一次思考这个问题，很快他头上冒出灯泡，想出了答案，“喔，等他成为足够强的小说家，我要他写《宇智波斑传》。”

斑于十三年前来到村里，仍然大摇大摆用自己的本名，自称是多年前流落在外的宇智波，他看起来是个年轻男人，有万花筒，因此在宇智波的集会中占据一席之地，顺利地购置房产住下，不久还领养了孤儿，也并无奇怪举动，他的样貌与斑的雕像很相似，但言行毫不遮掩，过于坦荡，村里人猜他可能只是真正的宇智波斑在外面留下的后代。

卡卡西和凛对真相略知一二，他们听带土提过，斑曾经说自己是“宇智波的亡灵”。

“为什么不自己写？”卡卡西说，“那种请人捉刀的自传最无聊了。”

斑脾气很好地笑起来，高深莫测地看他一眼。

“小鬼，你懂个屁，他就是我。”

但是他似乎又想起了什么，自己否定了这个奇怪的说法：“不对，不是这样。”

“为什么选他？”卡卡西追问。

斑奇怪地看着他：“你喜欢他，难道不知道他有什么优点吗？”

“我……喜、喜欢他……我……”卡卡西涨红了脸，沦为大结巴。

“算了，”斑靠在枕头上，轻松地说，“告诉你真话也无妨，我来到这里的时候带土五岁，奶奶刚去世，我打算寻求另一种可能性，不仅是观察和监督这里的和平年代，还因为这小鬼，他对这个倒霉村子、对所有人，都充满了莫名其妙的爱，他的爱是那么唾手可得的东西，让我看了就生气。

“上一次我对他很坏，还给了他错误的答案，他随随便便爱很多人，没有爱我，所以我从冥界和现世的夹缝回来，来拿我原本应该轻松得到的东西。懂了吗？”

卡卡西完全不懂。宇智波人都有病，他笃定地想，但所有这些话中，有一句是他凭本能想要反驳的。

“搞错了吧？”卡卡西听见自己说，“他的爱才不是唾手可得的东西。”


	3. 最长一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有一毛钱卡和＆一厘钱飞迪

宇智波带土在一天晚上赶稿时看到了月亮，月亮像窗口倒下来的一盆水，使他反思起一些前尘旧事。清亮的月光涤荡了他的心，他受到极大震撼，到隔壁房间把斑从被子里拖了起来。

“我回忆起我们上过床的事，”他露出天打雷劈的表情，“我意识到这是不对的，斑，你想想，这可是乱伦啊！”

“你失忆了？现在才知道？”斑忍着被吵醒的怒气，“叫我起来就这么一点事，难道你真的喜欢上卡卡西，想为了他修复处女膜吗？”

带土为他的刻薄话白了白脸，又红了红脸。

“你听我说……宇智波人，都有病，没错吧？”带土主张并举证，“比如说你，鼬，佐助，可说是代表了宇智波人发疯的三个年龄阶段。”

“差不多吧。”斑消耗最后的一点耐心。

“所以宇智波人就呈现一种我就是天生有病、我就烂死的态度，再也不努力控制病情了。”

“那又怎么？So what？”斑说起最近学的鸟语。

“我们那样是乱伦！”带土小声尖叫着再次重复，“你是我名义上的养父。”

“又不是真的有血缘关系。”

“话不能这么说，乱伦是心的乱伦。”

“喔，”斑感到十分好笑，“这么说你心里真的把我当爸爸吗？”

“你......你想得美！”

“那不就得了。”斑按了一下他的头，“滚去睡你的觉，否则我就在你有对象的此时此刻也强奸你。”

这场辩论到此（由一方的暴力镇压）结束，宇智波带土回房躺下，瞪着眼睛到了天亮。

他始终从斑身上期待很多，在小时候，有小孩欺负他，说他没爸没妈，一个宇智波斑从天而降，说，我是他爸爸，有事吗？没事滚回家吃你们尿拌饭去。他的威压让在场所有小孩动弹不得，其中一个吓得尿了裤子。之后斑在夕阳中背他回家，头发像一床厚棉被，把带土埋在里面。这件事让他一直期待从斑那里获得长辈的感情。战后带土开始写东西，他目光炯炯，对斑说他的梦想：“只有在想象的世界，人才能获得完全的幸福和自由。”斑看了他半晌，说好吧，你总是有自己的想法……

这些时刻让他感觉到，斑应该理解他，自己期待的爱是真实存在的。

那事的细节是，十六岁那年带土发现斑没有去过宇智波一族常去的猫猫武器店，在他的推测中，斑是一个活了很久的人，大概是年轻时就被冰冻了，中间有空白的百年，所以对现代社会缺乏了解。带土大发慈悲，拉着他去武器店挑东西，还用自己挣的钱买了一个大手里剑送给他，他们一起做无聊的任务，戴着猫耳朵去收集爪印，斑像一个真正的长毛猫，即使他大声嘲笑，斑也只是象征性地踢了几下他的屁股。......那天他们的关系来到了带土青春期以来最和缓的时刻，月光下，带土倾吐自己创作的烦恼，比如小说中的黄色戏份，虽然看一点亲密天堂就能学着写，但总归差了点什么。斑诧异地说，这还不简单吗，我陪你试试不就行了？

在他被干得两眼失神的时候，斑吐了一束水遁到他脸上，扇了两下他的屁股，无情地说：保持清醒，记住现在的感受！因其氛围太像一贯的授课，带土很长一段时间并未觉得此事有何不妥。

那次之后，偶尔也会做，不过次数两个手数得过来。他和卡卡西交往之前，斑在村外不知道忙些什么坏事，常常不着家，至少有半年没做过，否则如果他的屁股不够紧，卡卡西可能真的会发现这件事！

带土后知后觉地慌张起来，出了一背的冷汗......谎言、修饰谎言的谎言、羞耻放荡的过去、见不得光的家庭，恋爱中痛苦的那部分终于浮上水面，捏紧了他。

卡卡西发现冬天的带土变得尤其情绪化，他穿厚厚的毛衣，不肯离开被炉，有时候会从稿纸中抬头，突然流眼泪，要求拥抱。

不过，这也很好理解，他是洁净的容器，什么样的情绪注入身体里就长出什么样的果实。

宇智波带土最近在写新小说，常回忆自己在战场上杀人，情绪不大稳定。他给卡卡西看第一章剧情：在战争中生离死别的朋友，男主角被留下了，另一方是永远的少年英雄，他是无可挽回地长大了的人......

带土进行问卷调查：“你会为了死去的恋人好好活下去吗？”

“不会啊，”卡卡西看了他一眼，“我家只剩我一个人，如果深爱的恋人也死去，没有别的牵挂了，当然会殉情吧。”

带土心想，卡卡西也姓宇智波。

他又想，我现在是他的对象，可千万不能死了！

接着卡卡西神色如常，与他讨论了一番，诸如该类角色的悲惨过去是否应该往后推，放在第一章会使其失去神秘感，带土点头称是，将这一章改为0回，陷入思考的瓶颈。他们又靠在一起，安静了一会，带土突然说：“我想脱了衣服在外面奔跑，大喊大叫！”

“可以，”卡卡西说，“我给你录像。”

“你不应该很介意对象光着身子被别人看到吗？”

“你忘了？我是渣男，随便你给别人看的。”

但在他真的开始脱衣服的时候，卡卡西又拦住了他。

“还是不要了吧，会着凉的。”卡卡西低落地说，软软的手抓着他的衣服，“我......很没用，做不到那样残酷地对你，带土，我们还是结束吧。”

“啊？”带土的一只胳膊卡在袖子里，陷入前所未有的迷惑之中，此时他尚且不知，这只是漫长一天的开始。

卡卡西跟他单方面分手之后就离开了，称下午有一堂精品煲汤课，快迟到了，十万火急。他走后带土一个字也写不出，精神状况极差，恨不得把男主角写死了事。带土换上厚厚的衣服出门散心，在大街上，见他的前男友旗木卡卡西跟一个长头发学妹走在一起，学妹他见过一次，是建筑系的木遁忍者。

呵呵煲汤课，有点意思。

而且她才几岁啊，最多十四吧，卡卡西是人吗？

将卡卡西抓捕归案的正义感驱使他一路尾随，根据他们的对话，原来这两个人是约好去看某天一起救下的一窝小鸟。那个窝悬在空中，是木遁枝条做的，卡卡西跟学妹说话时总是笑，眼睛像弯弯的月牙。

原来在他和小凛之外，卡卡西也有自己的生活。而且学妹——明眼人都看得出，学妹非常喜欢他，她的目光紧追着他，眼底的爱意随时要倾泻而出。

带土十三岁以后一直在埋头写东西，创作一个个虚假的世界，他在那些世界之间自由穿梭，从一片海水噗通跳入另一片。现实社会对他毫无吸引力。小凛也是，卡卡西也是，都有远超过他的丰富生活吧，而他竟然过了这么久才意识到。

去看小鸟回来，卡卡西上一家新开的店排队买点心，学妹在公园长椅上等他，带土从衣服里摸出虎纹面具戴上，去和她搭话。“小姐，你好，”他诚恳地说，“我是一名路人，来提醒你，跟你走在一起的男人是个渣男，千万不要被他骗了。”

学妹说：“我是男的啦，带土前辈。”

带土决定回去把头发绞了。

“我知道，”学妹又说，“你是来宣誓主权的吧？”

“不，其实我们……”刚分手。

“不过，你会找上我也是我的荣幸？确实在和你交往之前，前辈很喜欢欺负我，他对别人都不会那样。”学妹笑了笑，“当时，很多人会拿我们起哄，前辈也不反驳，那时候我真的以为我有希望的。”

带土听了为学妹不值，气不打一处来：“我不知道卡卡西欺负人是不是喜欢的意思，不过他那个人就是经常捉弄人啦！”

“请别再炫耀了。”学妹娴静的脸上露出了可怖的表情，像地狱爬上来的恶鬼，“跟你怎么能一样，他对我可是很残酷的。”

喜欢卡卡西的人很多，用情至深的可能也数得上几个，单恋的人们经历着怎样的痛苦，带土从没想过这个问题，主动去爱的人永远在不甘的漩涡中……

他感到了深深的困惑。

不过在下一秒，他就体会到了同样的心情，因为他猛地想起来，卡卡西说自己已经有喜欢的人了，在他们的友情之外，在带土的世界之外，他喜欢的人也不喜欢他。辜负别人的人得到同等的辜负。

那个人是谁，耍什么大牌？卡卡西这么好，他凭什么不喜欢卡卡西呢？带土感到鼻腔发酸，心脏紧缩，头晕眼花，他被这种突然的、激荡的心情吓住了。

带土捂住头，原地转了几圈。

“你没事吧？”学妹看他似乎要发病，说道，“其实前辈去那个新开的店是给你买......”

“没事，谢谢......再见。”带土完全没听见他的话，沉浸在自己的情绪之中，学妹——名叫天藏，怀疑带土连他是男的这件事也没有听进去。

带土跟学妹道别，散步去火影岩上吹了会冷风，低头一看，他老师的儿子漩涡鸣人正在上房揭瓦，使得此地非常吵闹，于是他想去终末之谷，去斑的头上坐一会，但是太远了，天又冷，去这一趟肯定会感冒流鼻涕，他打消了这个念头。

带土揣着手往家里走，遇到初中部放学，宇智波止水和宇智波鼬一起出来，此二人皆是万花筒写轮眼，前者创作一些成功学书籍，代表作《你要么出众要么出局》，后者创作一些哲学书籍，代表作《死与生一肩之隔》，都在木叶年度畅销书榜上，带土不知道他们还在上什么鸟初中。

“叔叔，前天我们去看了你的舞台剧，很好看哦。”止水说。

“是吗？”带土说，“我自己都还没看呢。”

算算日子，今天还有场次，他决定给自己找点事做，于是去了剧场的后台。

迪达拉曾说他很像一位朋友，此事事出有因，带土去年为寻求刺激，在土之国来巡游的恐怖主题屋打工，跟同样在打工的迪达拉认识，二人都戴着恶鬼面具，不知其真面目，后来带土被一名吓坏的客人飞踢一脚，拄了半个月拐，就这样断了联系。

他与迪达拉相认后亲亲热热，还一起吃了团子，可以说来到了潜规则第一阶段——这算什么潜规则，带土心想，这是自由恋爱！

但没说一会儿话，带土又想起了卡卡西，卡卡西用那样的表情问，你以后也会潜规则演员吗？带土顿时心情极差，如丧考批，决定掉头去找卡卡西问清楚。迪达拉听完他的遭遇，神秘地告诉他，这就是恋爱，托比，快乐的恋爱不是真正的恋爱，恋爱是很痛苦的，像你现在这样。

宇智波带土来到村头的树林，遇见卡卡西遛八条狗。通灵兽不用牵绳，但要随身携带八本狗证，这就使得卡卡西的兜里鼓鼓囊囊。狗在围观他们，神态各异，其中有些狗看上去像人一样刻薄，但带土已经顾不上那些了。

他紧抓住卡卡西的手，说：“你可不要后悔，我要换对象了，出去鬼混，吸食叶绿素，这才是文豪做派！”

卡卡西失望地看着他：“可是，你不是要做最大的文豪，颠覆那些规则吗？”

这一切不都赖你吗，你凭什么失望地看着我？带土非常委屈，厉声说：“我管他妈的，我要堕落。”

八个狗安静地看着他，其中一些狗明显是跑累了，发出呼噜呼噜的喘气声，与带土粗重的呼吸相映成趣。卡卡西露出不知如何是好的表情。

“你真的喜欢别人吗？卡卡西，你骗我的是不是？这一切都是故意要让我痛苦，”带土脸上开始淌下眼泪，“小凛已经跟别人在一起了，卡卡西，我们是最好的朋友，我不能再没有你了。”

卡卡西的动摇在听到朋友两个字时停止了。

“我没有骗你，”他冷酷非常，一根一根掰下带土的手指，“水门老师给我做了推荐，我来年春天就要去髪之国学习西餐了，你要学会自己生活，带土。”

“出国？”带土惊叫，“那你不就会喜欢上别人吗？像你爱看的那种文艺色情小说那样，坐灰狗巴士出行，随便爱上一个什么乘客，跟对方牵着手下车，去不卫生的旅馆开房，那种旅馆都是用漂白粉洗床单！”

“你思考得也太细节了吧？”卡卡西说。

但是带土不答话了，他似乎在头疼，有点站不稳，往后踉跄了一下，狗一拥而上，布鲁及时地用身体接住了他，卡卡西看见他湿漉漉的眼睛向上翻，红色的瞳仁高速转动，停下来时，硬生生挤出了第三只勾玉。带土晕了过去。

卡卡西把他抱回家，斑似乎不在，他勤勤恳恳地把带土放在床上，摸他的脑门，用热毛巾给他擦了擦脸，在冬天哭是很不便的，泪痕会扒在脸上，不好清理。

他要走的时候，被病人抓住了衣角，带土发出嘶哑的声音：“不要离开我。”眼睛的升级使他力大无穷，将卡卡西拖进温暖的被子里，笨手笨脚去解卡卡西的衣服，小声而简短地解释，“......想要你。”

他们又回到刚上过床的那段时间，像所有该年龄段的男的一样不知节制，但卡卡西是一个靠谱的好人，具体表现为冬天会用手心把润滑热一热再塞进他屁股里。带土临近报废的脑子思考了一瞬：这是他的家，算不上很安全，斑不会突然回来吧。

但他很快没有余裕去想这个，脑子一团浆糊，嘴里只能漏出自己都不认识的支离破碎的呻吟。

在水声和晃动中，他伸出手去摸卡卡西的眼眶，左边是义眼，平时会戴单边的眼罩，此刻其实也看不出和正常眼睛有何不同，但他总觉得缺了点东西。卡卡西一反常态地在做这事时沉默，只有落在他脖子里的吻和吐气是烫的，他脸上的伤疤像一道长久的泪痕。带土开始确定，那些胃里暖洋洋的感觉并不是在卡卡西家里吃得太饱了，是因为喜欢卡卡西。

因为喜欢卡卡西！

“我们……和好了吗？”完事之后，他凑在卡卡西肩窝里轻声问。

卡卡西脑子里在想事情。带土能够感觉到动物的思考水平，例如卡卡西家里的八个狗，大多数是脑子里有很多想法的，反观自己家的十尾则是一个弱智，此刻卡卡西就是如此，安静地抱着他，像一个脑子里想很多事情的狗。

“我们和好了吗，卡卡西？”没有得到回答，他又迷迷糊糊地重复。

“对不起。”卡卡西说。

在带土睡着之后，他穿好衣服离开了。

宇智波带土醒来时已经天黑了，他踉跄着爬起来去厨房喝水，路上经过隔壁房间，他的亲密家人宇智波斑在用一台显示器看什么东西，带土苟在角落，悄悄接近，三勾玉写轮眼让他的动态视力更为优秀，他定睛一瞧：屏幕上正是他与卡卡西今天下午的性爱录像。

“你......”他用破锣嗓子喊道，“你怎么能......！？！你在我的房间安了监控？！”

带土涨红了脸，惊恐地跌坐在地，结结巴巴说不出话来。他是个热心善良的人，对世界上每一个陌生人都抱有莫名其妙的好意，与此同时，他对自己家族的变态程度始终预估不够。

“闭嘴小鬼，我是你的启蒙老师，看看你的表现不是天经地义吗？”斑说。

“什么天经地义，看别人的片还要付费呢！！！”

“付什么费，你是我花钱一把屎一把尿养大......”

“我还给你！”带土眼睛通红，上蹿下跳，呲儿哇乱叫，“等我挣到了更多版税，我全都还给你！！！”

他的眼泪像戳破了水球那样不断流出来，斑有些挠头，感到此事是不是玩大了。

带土继续大喊：“笨蛋！笨蛋！！你不知道小孩子是需要爱和隐私才可以健全长大的吗！！呜呜呜......呜……你从来都不懂得尊重我……”

“要健全干什么？”沉默看着这一切的斑发话道，“宇智波一族的人注定不可以健全，健全人能有什么用，又能写出什么好东西？”

“你......变态，变态！”带土像个结巴的复读机。

“喔，说到变态，你前一阵子好像还跟我说过，乱伦是不对的——”

他站起身，走过来，像踏着地狱的鼓点，带土吓得往后挪了几步，被他踩住了衣角，按着肩膀推倒在地上：“我看录像里，他碰你的时候，你不是很喜欢吗？你一直说，喜欢你，喜欢你卡卡西，小贱货，是不是自己都不记得了？”

带土不再反驳，也不再挣扎，像世界坍塌了一样躺着，他的表情一片空白，泪水像珍珠一颗一颗安静地滚出来，一会儿以后，他皱着眉紧紧闭上眼，睫毛底下流出两汪血来。斑心里一惊，去抬他的下巴，摸了个空，手从他的脸上穿透过去。带土睁开眼，无神的瞳孔里是一双镰刀图案。

在这个世界，他的万花筒被动能力是因为不想被自己的家人强奸。

带土相当疲惫，直接在榻榻米上睡去，斑又伸手试了试，可以碰到他了，于是搬着他的脑袋搁在自己腿上，给他擦干净脸上的血。这温情场面只维持了半小时，斑因为腿麻了，像抖灰尘一样把带土抖落在地上，拿一床被子将他埋起来了事。

宇智波带土短暂地梦见自己枕着月亮。


	4. 远行

次日早晨，带土走到厨房接了一杯水喝，看样子精神状况良好。

“没生气吗？”斑抖了抖报纸。

“没什么，你又没有真的碰我，昨天是吓唬我开万花筒。”

“你就知道？”斑瞧他一眼，心情复杂，“别总把别人想得那么好。”

斑其实还算会带小孩，今次也想要洗心革面对待带土，但是他看到小时候的带土就想欺负，时常倒拎着他的脚晃动，故意吊着不给他买糖，让没有灶台高的带土委屈巴巴地做饭，用力拧他圆圆的脸，打屁股，把他弄哭。他不会想对任何别的小孩这样做，断定这是带土本身有问题的缘故。

“我要出去留学了。”带土突然说。

“去吧。”斑盯着报纸，毫不在意，“一些宇智波人为了写东西，已经把路走偏了，我听说有人故意勾引朋友的妻子，导致朋友家庭破碎，与他缠斗得头破血流，以此来制造痛苦，与其这样你还不如跟你的姘头去国外过点苦日子，贫贱夫妻百事哀。”

“我才不缺钱，我也攒了一些的。”带土说，“老头子，我走了你在家准备干什么？”

“放心，我的事都处理得差不多了，以后有什么事也可以自己做，不用你帮忙。”

带土觉得他说这话就像小孩子挺着胸膛宣称自己长大了可以离开父母，他哼哼两声，认真交代：“不要做一些毁天灭地的事，记得喂狗。”

“看情况吧，暂时不会做。”

“最后一件事，”带土深呼吸两轮，“其实……”

“不用你道谢了，”斑说，“我也爱你。”

他看着带土露出人麻了的表情，扒着水池呕吐，忍不住嗤嗤地笑。

上一次宇智波斑并不知道十八岁的带土是什么样，按事件顺序倒推，那时候他在做水影，招兵买马，杀人如麻。实际上，有些事是斑在这里发现的，他看了文章，宇智波带土很擅长用文字创造新世界。

“过来。”斑伸出手。

“干嘛，别恶心我了。”带土狐疑地走过去，坐在桌前，把手放在他手心里。

“你早就该走了。”斑说，“原本你14岁就应该被我赶出去自己闯荡，不论你要做救世主还是大文豪，都首先要出去，不能永远呆在这个小村子里，忍者的世界是很小的，根本不够你折腾。”

“那是不够你折腾。”

“不过我想，做文豪这种小事，不需要那么着急，这次慢一点也没关系。那个自来也，不也是三十多岁才成名吗？”

宇智波斑抬起左手，摸他的右脸，那里很光滑，据科学研究，这种东西叫胶原蛋白。他一道一道地摸过去，写横杠一样，最后把拇指按在了带土的右下唇边缘，像那里有什么印记一般蹭弄了两下。带土半边身体麻了，觉得他的目光正越过自己，看向另一个世界。

“之前我刚活过来，就想跟你说，你长高了。但是打仗的时候说这个有点奇怪，就没说。”

斑突然探过身子来，咬住他的嘴唇，在下唇偏右处撕开了一个伤口，又来回舔掉上面的血，带土尝到铁锈的腥味，痛得眼泪汪汪。斑似乎把他当成了别的什么人，让他有点不高兴，但又觉得斑很可怜，所以还是虚虚回抱住了他，摸摸他的背，像安慰巨大的猫。正要分开时，他听见甜点纸袋闷闷掉在地上的声音。

那是甘栗甘的纸袋。

他猛地推开了斑，走廊的阴影处，卡卡西转头就走。

宇智波斑完全不掩饰其看戏笑容。带土敢怒不敢言，走过去捡起地上的袋子，是焦糖板栗。他曾经见卡卡西在厨房做过这个，卡卡西很会转刀，动作花里胡哨，熟练地在板栗身上砍出十字，下锅时糖浆的香味充满整个空间。秋天是板栗的季节，卡卡西在村外的树林里捡了很多，它们有刺猬一样的外壳和甜甜的澄黄色的心。他当时在甜腻的香气里说，觉得这个东西很像带土。后来的事情带土不太记得了，因为他们在厨房就干了起来，卡卡西把不知道什么食材塞进了他的屁股，给他奶子上弄得全是糖浆，他们大吵一架分手了，过了足足一小时才和好。

他吃了一颗栗子，应该是甜的，但感到舌根里很苦涩。最近他确确实实，把所有的喜怒哀乐都系在卡卡西的手里，如果这样的状态有名字，应该是他终于找到的，“痛苦的恋爱”。

他走了很远的弯路，才终于到了目的地。

带土穿着睡衣跑出去，他的心随着剧烈运动怦怦跳起来，卡卡西没有真的离开，只是在不远处的路口等着他。一种可能性像摊开的糖纸一样放在他的手心。

笨卡卡西也喜欢我吗？

“不用解释了。”卡卡西竖起一只手掌，自暴自弃，倒豆子一样说，“我喜欢你。什么谈对象有利于开眼，都是骗你的，结果连这个都做得不好，因为我太没用了，连渣男都不会做……”

他看着带土嘴上的伤口，攥紧了拳，眼睛垂下去。

“可是你很会欺负学妹啊。”带土没头没尾地说。

“那是......可是，我试过了，没有办法那样对你。”

主动去爱的人永远在不甘的漩涡中。

宇智波带土的心飞了起来，他的心冲出了大气层，飞向太阳。他想对街上的所有人打招呼，您好，您吃了吗？但是他忍住了，只是高兴地拉着卡卡西转了两圈，邀功一样说：“谁说你做得不好呢？卡卡西，你看我的眼睛。”

卡卡西惊讶地看着他的万花筒：“这是......”

下一秒，他被一个漩涡吸了进去，来到一个铁锈色的空间，这里很宽敞，堆积着很多像巨大乐高积木的东西，一眼望不到尽头。

“这是我的新房间，别人都进不来，我是这里的国王。”带土区起手指擦擦鼻子，得意地说，“我想跟你一起装修这里，卡卡西，如果你拒绝了，我会很伤心，搞不好要哭得把这里淹没，毕竟我就是这样一个爱哭鬼，你好好想想吧！”

卡卡西看着他，心里很宁静：这个宇智波已经开到万花筒了，还是很笨，无法冷漠地注视人间，始终揣着一颗玻璃心脏和无数要倾泻而出的珍珠眼泪。怎么会有这样的笨蛋呢？

他毫无招架之力，胸中涌出许许多多柔情，答应了会一起装修房间，并抬起手，掰过带土的脸去吻他。带土状似配合，手搂住他的后脖颈，亲嘴亲到动情处，两个人舌头不知道搁在谁嘴里时，带土突然发力，在卡卡西脖子后面用力捏了一下，当场把他捏晕过去。

宇智波斑在家里喝茶看电视，房间里突然出现了扭曲空间的漩涡，他心想好你个懒鬼，开了神威第一天，一步路都懒得走了，没成想漩涡里先吐出了一个晕倒的卡卡西（在地板上滚了两圈才停下），使他大为惊骇，接着带土也从里面急吼吼跑出来，很会使唤人，让斑立刻给他和他的姘头进行热插拔手术。

斑特地在他13岁时前往了神无毗桥，让他全胳膊全腿地长大是其次，主要还为了阻止这颗眼珠的移植，没想到事情在这儿等着。他想起上一回自己把卡卡西的眼珠子抠出来物归原主，感到这两个人的眼睛业障太重，一点也不想再碰。

带土显然是已经犯病了，巨大的眼睛像镭射灯一样期待地看着他。

“……算了，”斑戴上一次性手套，“你总是有自己的想法......”

-

卡卡西醒来，左眼有一些温热，他转动了一下，看到趴在床前的黑色脑袋。

“你醒啦，”带土笑眯眯地说，摸了摸他的眼眶，“这是我们房间的钥匙。”

卡卡西没有出现排异反应，能够自由进出神威空间，只是自己关不上写轮眼，时间久了容易疲惫，需要带土接触他的脸——用他的手，脑门，脸颊或者嘴唇。

“你还喜欢我吗？”在做完这桩强买强卖、不仅如此还违反了数条法律法规的器官移植生意之后，带土紧张地抓住他的手说，“卡卡西，你永远不能离开我了，不然我就不帮你关上写轮眼，你会精力耗尽，再也没有力气做菜颠勺！”

卡卡西心情复杂，他倒很喜欢带土这样发疯，只是突然意识到，原来他也是宇智波啊......我怎么忘记了呢。

他只好露出“只要是你的话怎样都没关系”的表情，黏糊糊地点头：

“我永远不再离开你。”

来年春天，他们坐上去往髪之国的轮渡之前，带土参加了一次宇智波家族的神社集会。集会的时间通常是晚上七点，很微妙的节点，人们要么饱暖思淫欲，要么文思泉涌，宇智波几乎没有人去这个劳什子集会。带土现身该集会是为了解释一下自己怎么把眼睛给了外人，类似于记者招待会，他在会上大放厥词，说什么爱情、自由、创作的源泉等等，言行引起了与会人员极大的讨论，最终宇智波人认为家丑不可外扬，对外保守了这个秘密。但如此一来，卡卡西不做赘婿也得做了。

Fin.

2020/10


End file.
